Más que a la vida
by Dreaming So Loud
Summary: La verdad es que ahora que te veo aquí y así, no dejo de maldecir el instante en el que me fui... Te perdí. Te perdí, y ahora me encuentro aquí con el pensamiento de que aun permaneces cerca de mí... Te amo más que a la vida, Sakura


-

-

-

-

-

Entonces aquí era dónde estabas ¿no?, es verdad, tsk… sí que eres una verdadera molestia, todo lo que me hiciste hacer solo para verte así. En serio que eres débil… dices ser muy fuerte pero viéndote de esta manera ni quien te lo crea. Solo me hiciste luchar en vano ¿Qué ganaste con ello? Muchos perdieron la vida por esta estúpida pelea sin causa. Debo admitir que me ha hecho probar mis fuerzas pero… vamos, ¿a costa de qué?

Tu siempre fuiste la que me quiso ¿no?, la que estuvo dispuesta a dejarlo todo por irse conmigo a donde fuese, la que me ofreció todo con tal de que me quedara en Konoha y no me fuera con Orochimaru, la que siempre me cuido y que no le importó cuantas veces la rechazara, la que me liberó de aquellas veces en las que el sello maldito se salía de control y que después lo logró desvanecer…

Siempre te dije débil, Sakura… Creo que lo que yo quería era sentirme más fuerte y hacerme creer que Naruto no sobrepasaba mis fuerzas. La verdad es que ahora que te veo aquí y así no dejo de maldecir el instante en el que me fui… fui un idiota, un estúpido, un imbécil al irme en busca de poder para matar a mi hermano. En esta última batalla que tuve con él hace unos meses le pude matar, sí… pero tú tenías toda la razón, Sakura. Eso no me hizo ni más feliz ni me lleno el vacío que sentía al ya no tener a mis padres, tíos, primos… a toda mi familia. En esos momentos tú, Naruto y Kakashi eran mi única familia y no lo pude ver… lo vi mucho, mucho tiempo después cuando ya era tarde y ya era considerado un traidor de la misma villa de donde nací. La misma villa donde me entrene y aprendí nuevas técnicas. El chidori fue una de las técnicas más fuertes que aprendí aquí y gracias a Kakashi.

Ja, aun recuerdo la vez que estuvimos todo el día tratando de quitarle la máscara. Probamos de todo. Lo invitamos a comer, pero tu loca amiga y su equipo no nos lo permitieron ver. Eso solo nos dio más curiosidad. Pero ese dobe de Naruto nos seguía metiendo ideas a la cabeza. Hmp… aun no entiendo cómo es que ese teme me buscara por tantos años aun después de que yo lo rechazara tanto. Tsk… vaya que si ustedes dos son molestos.

Debes de ser muy tonta para haberte arriesgado tanto en aquella batalla, ya sabes, donde desperté después de que Orochimaru me pusiera el sello maldito. En esa batalla perdiste mucho, tu cabello, en ese momento tu rostro, sangre… pero a la vez ganaste valor y ganas de volverte fuerte. Y así lo demostraste en las eliminatorias del examen para chuunin. Aunque no te pude ver, Naruto me contó que lo hiciste muy bien, que no te dejaste vencer ni en el último segundo. Me alegro, creo que no eras tan débil después de todo, aunque claro tu amiga Ino tampoco era muy fuerte que digamos.

¿Sabes? Nunca tolere las inyecciones que me ponías en el hospital después de las misiones en las que yo resultaba herido. Creo que eso empezó después de aquella misión a la Ola, ¿la recuerdas? Donde aprendimos a controlar el chakra y que me enoje porque tu lo dominaste a la primera vez y a Naruto y a mí nos tomo dos o tres días aprenderlo bien. Bueno, creo que en aquella misión desarrolle un miedo a las agujas… pero, ¿qué esperabas? un tipo me llenó totalmente de ellas y casi muero. Aunque en aquella misión también desarrolle el sharingan. Ese usuratonkachi de Naruto, el estaba plácidamente dormido mientras yo resultaba bañado en agujas… como lo odio. Es extraño ese chico es mi mejor amigo, pero a la vez es mi más grande rival y eso era lo mismo que él decía. Vaya creo que en aquella misión a la Ola yo le salve la vida, pero si él no hubiese peleado con Haku después yo no estaría aquí.

Ahora que ha pasado más tiempo puedo ver claramente que él siempre fue mi mejor amigo, y, como el dijo, éramos como hermanos. Creo que yo también le quería tanto como a un hermano, ahora me siento culpable por haberle herido tanto en aquella pelea al irme con Orochimaru, y él lo único que quería era llevarme a Konoha, donde él sabía que estaría bien y me haría más fuerte de la manera correcta, no drogándome como con Orochimaru. Ese tipo lo único que quería de mí era mi cuerpo, el cuerpo de un Uchiha para ser más preciso. Sin embargo, si hubiese permanecido aquí en Konoha me hubiese hecho fuerte de la manera más correcta y sin tantos problemas.

Ahora te repito ese _gracias_, aunque esa vez fue inconscientemente, supongo yo que fue un gracias por el demostrarme que me querías incondicionalmente y que lo único que querías era el verme feliz… sí, por eso debió de ser, fue un gracias por preocuparte por mí. Pero esta vez lo hago totalmente consciente. Este es un gracias porque sin ti no me hubiera recuperado de las heridas de mi batalla con Itachi, porque sin tu ayuda la Hokage no me hubiera aceptado de nuevo en Konoha, gracias por toda la ayuda que me diste cuando estaba en estado grave después de que maté a Orochimaru, y que no lo hacías porque debías, sino porque lo querías hacer. Fue un gracias porque siempre me mostrabas una sonrisa al entrar a mi habitación o al salir de ella, cuando me atendías por más pequeñas e insignificantes que fueran las heridas. Gracias por tu amor, tu amistad, tu cariño… vaya, creo que si te sigo agradeciendo por todo lo que has hecho por mí no podría acabar ni aunque me dieran una semana para permanecer aquí.

… Aún no logro borrar esa imagen de mi mente de ti en esta última pelea. Estabas demasiado exhausta, peleabas con los ninjas enemigos y curabas a los ninjas de Konoha cuando estos se herían. Perdiste demasiado chakra. Claro que nunca habías tenido demasiado, pero desde que te volviste aprendiz de Tsunade siempre supiste muy bien cómo aprovechar el chakra para que te rindiera mucho. Aún así no fue suficiente para ti. Te exigiste demasiado a ti misma, caíste desmayada, llena de sudor, intente ir hacia ti, pero no pude. Estabas muy lejos de mí y había muchos ninjas a los que tenía que golpear para llegar hasta ti. Lo hice. Lo hice y no me importó cuanto tardara, cuanto chakra gastara o cuánta sangre perdiera si con eso llegaba hasta ti. Aun con mi sharingan me tomo un tiempo el poder estar ahí, a tu lado. Pero lo logre. Llegue junto a ti. Pero ya era tarde.

Tú ya estabas en el piso, tu respiración era demasiado débil. Y yo, hmph, en esos momentos me arrepentía con todo mí ser de haber rechazado las clases de primeros auxilios que te ofreciste a darme. Me dijiste que por si algo me llegaba a suceder y no tenía a quien acudir. Te respondí que no hacía falta que yo no necesitaba de eso y que era demasiado difícil el que me llegara a hacer daño alguno. Si a mí no, pero a ti si te hicieron daño.

Recuerdo que te mire de arriba abajo en esos momentos. Tu hermoso cuerpo estaba cubierto por shurikens, kunais, agujas… tenías todo un arsenal en ti misma. Comenzó a llover, y el agua se mezclo con tu sangre. Tu respiración era aún más débil. En ese momento solté la primera lágrima en muchos años. Te perdía. Perdía a una de las pocas personas que me han querido en serio, en toda mi vida… y yo no podía hacer nada.

Tome tu pulso. Eso lo aprendí de ti, eso me lo hacías siempre que me revisabas. Tomabas mi muñeca mientras me dedicabas una sonrisa y me decías: "Esto sirve para saber tu pulso, Sasuke-kun, si lo tienes demasiado alto quiere decir que estas mal, al igual que si lo tienes muy bajo, también quiere decir que estas mal. Pero siéntelo esta perfecto" y ponías mi mano en mi propia muñeca. Me sentía realmente estúpido, me tratabas cómo un pequeño niño en la academia que va a la enfermería. Pero me encantaba la mirada que me dedicabas y la sonrisa con la que me lo decías.

Tu pulso era muy bajo, eso quería decir que estabas muy mal. Saqué uno por uno y de la manera más indolora que pude los shurikens de tu espalda, gemías de dolor a cada uno que te quitaba. Pero cada vez que sacaba el siguiente gemías menos, eso no estaba bien, hasta alguien que no sabe mucho de medicina como yo lo podía saber. Lo único que me vino a la mente en ese momento fue tomarte en mis brazos abrazarte. Te di un beso, ¿lo recuerdas? Ese fue nuestro primer y último beso.

Ese fue uno de los peores días de mi vida. Te perdí. Te perdí y ahora me encuentro hablándole a esta estúpida lapida con el pensamiento de que aun permaneces aquí. Vaya que sí soy un idiota. Te ignoré, te agredí a la mente y a los sentimientos, te abandone en aquella estúpida banca que no dejo de maldecir y que nunca dejaré de hacerlo, te lastime, lastime a nuestros amigos, volví a la villa de Konoha y aun así te seguí ignorando aunque tú nunca perdiste tu sonrisa al hablarme. Y vaya que si me di cuenta de eso tanto tiempo después, me di cuenta de que te amaba hasta ese momento, dónde estabas acostada frente a mí, llena de armas, con toda esa sangre perdida, casi sin vida, hasta que moriste en mis brazos y hasta ahora que yaces muerta debajo de mis pies, enterrada, junto a este árbol de cerezos, a petición mía. En este lugar se tiene una gran vista de toda la villa de Konoha, esta villa que tanto quisiste y por quien diste la vida. Espero que te guste esta vista.

¿Sabes una cosa? Esto es gracioso. Nunca en mi vida, desde la muerte de mis padres, me he abierto con la gente. Todas mis conversaciones siempre se vieron limitadas a lo "hmps", y ahora que no me puedes escuchar es cuando decido abrirme, ja.

Te hice sufrir tanto, te arruine prácticamente toda la vida y ahora que estas sin vida, es cuando me armo de valor para poderte decir todo esto. Es triste. Espero que sepas usar toda esa bondad que tuviste toda la vida y sepas perdonarme por todo, todo lo que te hice sufrir, Sakura. Ahora es cuando me he armado de valor, no sé si tenga que ver con el hecho de que te he perdido para siempre, pero quiero que sepas una última cosa antes de que tenga que repetir todo esto de nuevo en el otro mundo, Sakura. Te amo más que a la vida.

_Dicho esto, Sasuke tomo un kunai de su bolsillo y lo puso junto a su cuello. _

Mucho, mucho más que a la vida.

_El moreno apretó el kunai contra su cuello y se hizo una gran herida. El dolor fue insoportable, pero poco a poco fue desapareciendo, la vista comenzó a nublársele y frente a él tenía a un ángel un ángel de cabello rosado quien le sonreía dulcemente, como solo ella lo sabía hacer. Le extendió su mano y el chico de ojos azabache la tomó. Unas alas blancas salieron de su espalda y la chica de ojos verdes y cabellos rosas le ayudo a elevarse. Le ayudo como siempre lo hacía._


End file.
